1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for use in inhibiting or killing Porphyromonas gingivalis. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical composition for use in alleviating or treating the diseases derived from Porphyromonas gingivalis. 
2. Description of the Prior Arts
According to statistics of the Taiwan Dental Association, there are more than 90% adults suffering from periodontal disease, wherein the main cause of periodontal disease is periodontal bacteria infecting gingival tissue or alveolar bone.
As currently known, the main pathogenic periodontal bacteria are Actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans (Aa), Porphyromonas gingivalis (Pg), Fusobacterium nucleatum (Fn), and Bacteroides forsythus (Bf). The glycoprotein of the saliva component would form a film on surface of teeth in oral cavity, thus said periodontal bacteria are liable to adhere on surface of teeth to form plaques. The plaques would combine with calcium of saliva component, then gradually become harder, and form dental calculus. Moreover, fimbriaes of the periodontal bacteria would secrete protease to decompose interior gingiva, and then destroy the gingival tissues and the bone of teeth to cause osteoporosis. Porphyromonas gingivalis is a gram-negative bacteria growing in anaerobic environment, which is not only common in oral cavity, but also grows in upper gastrointestinal tract, respiratory tract and colon. The current research states Porphyromonas gingivalis would induce matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) to enhance inflammation, and lipopolysaccharide (LPS) on surface of bacteria cell wall also induce overly immune response of the host and induce interleukin production, thus, lead into worsen rheumatoid arthritis. Porphyromonas gingivalis even circulates in blood streams all over the body, leading into myocardial infarction, arteriosclerosis, thromboangiitis obliterans (TAO), bacterial pneumonia and diabetes.
Existing treatments used for periodontal disease comprise mechanical and chemical control methods. The mechanical control method includes using toothbrush and floss, ultrasonic scaling and root planning. Also under post-operation or special situation, said mechanical control method can be adopted in coordination with toothpaste and mouthwash of chemical treatment to assist controlling periodontal disease. The toothpaste and mouthwash currently available on market mostly comprise ethanol or chlorhexidine (CHX) to reduce and inhibit oral bacteria proliferation, wherein high concentration ethanol would destroy oral and tongue mucosa to increase the permeability of virus or carcinogen; and chlorhexidine, though being of better inhibition effect, has side effects like teeth and tongue dyeing, bad tasting, temporary dysgeusia, temporary epithalaxy, and increasing dental calculus deposition.
Despite the aforementioned treatments by western medicine, the main periodontal disease treatment by Chinese medicine is taking Chinese herb to exclude “dampness-heat (shi-re)” within the interior body in coordination with “strengthening spleen and stomach (jian-pi-wei)” to alleviate gingival inflammation. Antrodia camphorata, one of the most used Chinese herbs, has active ingredients composed of triterpenoids, polysaccharides, superoxide dismutase (SOD) and adenosine. Recent studies show active ingredients have efficacy of antitumor, antiinflammation, antihypertension, hypoglycemic, and lowering cholesterol; however, the current technique does not disclose Antrodia camphorata can be used for oral health caring, and is effective for killing specific anaerobic bacteria or facultative bacteria.